Love Is War
by xxfallenangelmayxx
Summary: There is a little known fact about the planet Earth. In the air, there exists a seam that separates one realm from another. Isa, Zoe, Azura and Luce; four different girls that have nothing in common. But when the seams between the two realms tear apart and an old legend becomes true what will they do? And why are the BTR guys involved? Full summary inside!
1. Prelude and Contest Results!

**Hey Guys! Sorry for the long wait, I've been really busy lately and I actually had a problem with the deciding who will be the main girl/_Amata_** **_(1). _Anyway, today's the day! Time to tell you all who's going to have the 4 _female_ leads in the greatest BTR mystical fantasy story ever written! (Okay, maybe not the greatest, but whatever). Okay,** **so even if your O.C.s don't get picked, I hope that you will still follow/read this story...Okay James! Take it away _and don't screw this up..._**

James: Pfft, when have I ever screwed something this simple up!

**Me: Well there was that time when you took Carlos to the fair...**

James: Okay, that was one time...

**Me: And what about that time when I told you to go order your Kuda man-whatever online...**

James: THEY SAID THAT THEY WERE HAVING A FREE GIVE AWAY!

**Me: That's not the point! And there's that other time when I found you giving Logan-**

James: Okay, moving on! So where's that list again?

**Me: *face palms* And this is why people get the wrong idea about you guys... *hands list***

James: But we're not-

**Me: Just say who won already!**

Kendall: *sighs and takes list away from James* Nothing ever gets done with you around...

James: Hey that's not-

Kendall: Ahem! For the role of Logan's love interest (whom is also our psychic), is _Isa Alecia Sawyers! *_passes Isa to Logan*

Logan: How trained in the medical field are you?

Kendall: Next up, the lucky lady who will play Carlos' love interest and our _Amata (1) _is_ Zoe Justine Phillips! *_she jumps over to Carlos and hugs him*

Zoe: Hi! I'm Zoe but you can call me Bubba! I'm looking forward to working with you!

Carlos: *blushes* Really?! Me too! I'm Carlos! Do you like corn dogs?!

Kendall: *rolls eyes* And last but not least, our final winner is...drum roll please!

*****crickets chirp in the background*

Kendall: Way to brighten my day guys...

**Me: Just get on with it... ***shoots death glare at him*****

Kendall: *has a cocky smirk on his face* And if I don't?!

**Me: ***pulls out cell phone and dials a number*** Oi! Maranda! I got some fresh meat for you!**

Kendall: *rips phone out of my hands and throws it* No! I won't let her come over again here again! Not after what she did to me last time!

**Me: ***smiles wickedly* **Then get talking, pretty boy...**

Kendall: You really are evil...

**Me: What did you say?**

Kendall: Nothing!

**Me: That's what I thought you said...**

Kendall: Anyway, the very special girl who will be playing James' love interest and our _Veneficus_ (2) is _Azura Nightshade Taylor!_

James: Well hello there... *walks up to her and smiles brillantly* My names James Diamond, surely you've heard of me before.

Azura: Nope.

James: But-

Kendall: Hey! My love interest isn't on the list! *pouts*

**Me: Aww! You're so adorable! But your gonna have to wait.**

Kendall: But why?!

**Me: It's a surprise, anyway she is simply "One hell of a teenager"(3) Or so she likes to say...**

Kendall: *gulps loudly*

**Me: Okay, keep reading!**

Kendall: But there's nothing else left on the list!

**Me: Flip the paper over sweetie...**

Kendall: *flips paper over* Oh okay! May would like to say that she will be in contact with you if she wants to use your characters in the future (for this story) and would like to say that _Eva Yolanda Armin _has already been chosen to be another _Amata_(1) in this story. In addition, she says that their will be more contests to come (in the future) and that she hopes to see the characters you come up with next!

**Me: Also, if you have any questions, or if you just want to know why your character was...not chosen, feel free to PM me at anytime! Okay guys, say good night! (It's 12 AM where I am)**

Everyone: Good night!

Zoe: Sweet dreams!

* * *

**Okay, while they go to bed...I still have to talk to you guys! Well actually, I have to give you guys an update on the summary (so you know the basics), an intro into "Love is War"(4), and now that Kendall's not around...a warning... If I find out that any part of this story is copied or stolen...someone is going to get hurt. Okay? And to my dear readers who won't copy my stories, keep a look out for me 'kay? Love you guys:) So, anyway, here we go!**

**Summary: **_There is a little known fact about the planet Earth. In the air, (yes the air right above your heads)_ _there exists a seam that separates one realm from another. Our realm is known as Interitus. Their realm is known as Cantatio. In the land of Cantatio, daemons, Veneficus, and Incantatrices(5) rule. Once every 100 years, the seams that separate Earth from the land of Cantatio are torn apart and evil plagues planet Earth. These daemons feed on souls for pleasure, the Veneficus are known to torture humans, and the Incantatrices lure people to their doom. In Cantatio, there is a legend of three girls that will cross over from Cantatio to Earth at the age of 17. These girls are unlike the the rest of their kinds, they have souls. They will summon four teenage warriors from Earth (with the help of a psychic) to defend their planet, and with the help of the girls, will they succeed? Or will it be the end of mankind?_

**Yay! I'm done with that! Those of you that have read it before, know that it has changed A LOT...Oh yeah, for those of you that are wondering, I had to remove the contest because certain...people were threatening to remove me from the site...I'm still not that happy about that...Anyway! Enjoy the prelude to "Love is War"!**

* * *

**Prelude- Waiting For The End To Come, _Isa_**

I was 8 when I first started having the visions.

They were visions of 4 beautiful girls, all very alike, but at the same time as different as anyone could be.

The first girl had a very sweet, cute, bubbly personality and was almost always smiling. She had long wavy, black hair that reached halfway down her back and was dyed blond underneath. Her eyes were a beautiful shade of forest green and her olive skin tone complemented her curvy body. My eight year old self took an instant liking to her.

The second girl was very closed off and distant from the rest of the girls. She had a pale, almost porcelain like skin tone which contrasted greatly to her black, wavy shoulder length hair. Her electric blue eyes burned determinedly, but in my visions she was often running away from something- or someone. I often found myself wary of her.

The third girl was...horrible. She was constantly clashing with the rest of the group and did not make an effort to understand the others at all. She appeared often in my visions, her red-dish brown eyes were often filled with anger and her short, black spiky hair stuck out in all directions. Usually, after i saw her, I would break out in a cold sweat and be sick for days. Everything about her screamed "Danger! Stay away!". Even the vibes I got from her emitted poison. I was deathly afraid of her.

The last girl was mysterious, stubborn and very intelligent. She had dark blue hair, pale skin and golden brown eyes that had flecks of amber in them. She talks to inanimate objects which tended to creep people out the most. But to an eight year old me, she was the most normal out of the four.

One day, when I was 9, I decided to ask my mom about the visions. Being a psychic like me, I figured she would have all the answers. She simply just told me not to worry and that "Those visions just nonsense anyway. All the women in our family have been seeing those same ones for generations! I could give you a charm to ward them off, if you'd like".

Oh mother, if it's just nonsense then why do I see the blue-haired girl staring back at me in the mirror?

I am her.

* * *

_**Notes!:**_

(1) _Amata_, Our enchantress/angel-like creature for this story

(2) _Veneficus_, Our witches/wizard-like creatures for this story

(3) _"One hell of a teenager", _Reference to Black Butler's (Kuroshituji's) demon butler Sebastian Michaelis and his famous catchphrase "I am simply one hell of a butler." (**I DO NOT OWN BLACK BUTLER, SEBASTIAN MICHAELIS OR HIS CATCHPHRASES!). **You will later see why Kendall's love interest says this...

(4) _"Love Is War",_ A title to a Miku Hatsune song and the title of this fic. Hey! It fits the story! Don't judge!

(5) _Incantatrices, _Plural for _Amata_

* * *

**So what do you guys think? Leave a review please! I appreciate your feedback, good or bad! **

**I do not own James, Kendall, Logan, or Carlos, they all belong to Nickelodeon. **

**Isa, Zoe and Azura all belong to their respective owners:) **

**Good night!  
**


	2. Author's Note!

**Hello my dear readers, it's been a while hasn't it? Welcome back to another author's note :/. Yeah, I'm not that thrilled about it either...**

Sokka: Run! She's in a bad mood! Runnnnnn!

***rolls eyes* Now, before I start, I know that most of you do not read my author's notes. Well, this one is important. SO READ IT CAREFULLY!**

**So, I could just come up with a whole list of excuses about why I haven't been typing, but it all comes down to five little words...**

**School, work, and drama club.**

**Anyway, I'm here to update you guys on what's going to happen with each of my stories in the future. Angelique, Ai-Li, Rosalind and Kendall are here to talk about their own stories, respectively.**

_**If you don't want to read all of this, I suggest you to scroll down to where you see the title your interested in, in bold and italics.**_

Angelique: For the loyal readers of _**My Not So Happy Ending**_, May will continue with this story right after Drama Club ends (March 19th). She apologizes for the crappy cliffhanger and gives Cam and/or Daniel kisses in hope that you fill forgive her for this forsaken deed. May wishes to update regularly and have the story finished by mid-May.

**Me: What? I have an AP World History test in May!**

Kaya: *snarls* Too bad! You neglected us for too long!

Angelique: Anyway, if this schedule prevails, she wants to have either a sneak peek to the sequel of _**My Not So Happy Ending**_ out by regents week in June, or the first chapter up. Okay, your turn Ai-Li!

Ai-Li: To the my loyal subjects-

Rivkah: *whispers* We're not in the Fire Kingdom, Ai-Li...

Ai-Li: My dear readers, May needs to work on the events leading up to the climax of the story, so _**Out of Time**_ is currently on hiatus.

**Me: Also, I'm going to be blatantly honest, it sucked. (THAT DOESN'T MEAN THAT YOU GUYS CAN SAY IT!) So I'm hoping to re-write it at...some point. Rosa!**

Rosalind: What an odd group of people...To all of my friends, May swears on the name of the Phantomhive Earldom that she will continue _**A Rose with Many Thorns**_ right after Drama Club ends. Also, she warns you to keep an eye out for _That Girl: Tough Competition! _(the next chapter XD). Now Kendall, if you will.

Kendall: Our lovely author, decided that _**Love is War **_is also on hiatus because of...multiple reasons... Mainly because she needs to work on plot development! Back to you, May!

**Okay, so that's enough of my beloved children. After drama club ends, I hope to come out with fanfiction(s) that will temporarily replace **_**Out of Time **_**and **_**Love is War. **_

**I already have a very unique SebastianXOC fanfiction coming out for my _Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler_ fans, a possible _Ouran High School Host Club_ fanfiction coming out and a possible _Fruit Basket _fanfiction coming out. Yes, I know they're all animes, but whatever! I could also plan a _Vampire Academy_ fanfiction or an _Eon/Eona_ one if you guys want...**

**Feel free to suggest anything! There will probably be a poll on my profile. Or put it in a review!**

**I hope I didn't disappoint anyone too much...**

**I will be removing this note when the next chapter of the fanfiction that you are following goes up.**

**See you soon! **

**May, out!**


End file.
